


how to relax

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Other, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Sting is stressed from work. Rogue knows what he needs to relax.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 45
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales





	how to relax

**Author's Note:**

> for my beautiful friend blackbloodrose20 on tumblr <3

It was uncanny, how Rogue always knew exactly what Sting needed and when. Maybe that was what years of friendship did for a relationship, being so in-tune with one another, or maybe it was simply that Rogue loved him that much, noticing every small shift in the blond's emotion. 

Sting was stressed, tired of being in charge of one of Fiore's strongest guilds and all of the pressure that title came with. He needed a break; he needed Rogue. 

"Too tight?" Rogue murmured from behind Sting's ear, lips pressing gently to the nape of his neck, a stark contrast from the harsh leather which pulled Sting's mouth apart. 

He shook his head, eyes wide and vision blurry, not even attempting to speak around the ball sitting heavily on his tongue. 

For someone so shy, Rogue knew when Sting needed him to take control, and he was always happy to do so, even if it was not necessarily his preference in the bedroom. Rogue was the most attractive person that Sting had ever set eyes on, so when he moved to stand in front of Sting, shirt open and erection already in his hand, Sting began to buck his hips involuntarily, body craving friction which Rogue was cruelly denying. 

"You like watching me touch myself." Rogue breathed, pupils blown and skin flushed, fist moving quicker over his cock.

Sting nodded, sat on his knees, arms tied behind his back. He watched, mesmerised, as Rogue manoeuvred his foreskin to reveal his flared tip, and Sting was salivating around the gag, wanting nothing more than to feel the weight of that member in his throat. 

Electricity travelled up Sting's spine, starting from his spread ass-cheeks and making him fall forward with convulsions. Rogue had one hand in his pocket and was smirking, dialling the vibrator up until Sting's screams were barely concealed by the gag, wave after wave of pressure on his prostate making him orgasm senselessly, cock still straining. Rogue tipped Sting's body up, straddled him but did not allow their bodies to touch, and trailed a finger across his slit, now leaking and red with desire. 

He leaned in close, let his teeth graze against Sting's earlobe.

"If I cum now, will you still fuck me after?" 

Sting almost injured himself nodding, tears prickling his eyes as every sense was filled with Rogue; was filled with pleasure. 

"Fuck - love you." Rogue's voice ended in a whine, his thighs shuddering and body going taunt. His head fell forward onto Sting's shoulder, teeth sinking in as he came between them. 

Before Rogue's orgasmic haze had left his body he lowered himself to Sting's member, rubbing it between his cheeks until Sting was choking on his own saliva, begging around the gag until Rogue settled down onto Sting's cock, head thrown back in ecstasy as the sensation prolonged the pleasure wracking his body. 

Sting was grateful that Rogue was in control, that he was passive whilst still giving pleasure to the person he loved, and watching Rogue ride his cock so diligently, so _willingly_, whilst the vibrator still buzzed in his ass... it had Sting at the edge in no time. 

When he came, his vision went white, and he gargled a choked version of Rogue's name around the gag. Rogue was gentle with him then, knowing how exhausted Sting had been before they had even had sex, and smoothed out every bit of skin was kisses, cleaning them both up and making food, not being disheartened when Sting fell asleep first and, instead, curled up beside him to eat, smiling in the silence that followed. 


End file.
